


Under My Skin

by merelypassingtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Ashley has to work a little harder to get a second date with her demon.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Under My Skin

The second they were in her apartment, the dudebro, whose name she’d never bothered to ask, started stripping his clothes off gracelessly.

Ash rolled her eyes. “Feel the romance,” she muttered under her breath as she locked the door behind them.

The dudebro, already down to just his boxers and socks, said, “What?”

“Bedroom’s through there,” she said a little louder.

“Oh, right.”

He swaggered passed her and into the darkened room, and Ash was horrified to see his boxers had _It ain’t gonna lick itself_ printed across the front. 

Any guilt she may have had vanished. This might actually be fun.

Putting on her fakest smile, she followed him into her room.

He was standing in the middle of the room, texting on a huge, sleek cell. Ashe wondered if he kept it in his boxers, but decided she didn’t want to know. 

She moved to the nightstand nearest the door and the blood red candle already waiting on it.

When she struck the first match he looked up. He said what Ash was increasingly sure was the only word he knew, “What?”

“Just lighting some candles. You know, to set the mood.”

Looking disappointed, he said, “Oh, I know maybe you had some weed.”

“Sorry,” she said, not feeling sorry at all.

He looked back down at his phone without bother to reply, and Ash lit the other four candles in peace, chanting under her breath as she did.

The one on the dresser at the foot of the bed was last, and as she touched a match to its wick all five candles flared up, casting an unnaturally bright red light around the tiny room.

Of course the dudebro didn’t notice, and Ash wondered why she’d thought this would be difficult. He stayed glued to the screen as she double checked her preparations and the entire time she was stripping off her ridiculously tight clubbing outfit. When he was down to the new fire engine red lingerie she’d bought especially for tonight, she had to cough loudly to get his attention.

“What? Oh. Nice!” he said.

Even though the outfit wasn’t for his benefit, Ash still preemed a little when he flicked off his phone and made a beeline towards her with his free hand reaching directly for her boobs.

She dodged the hand by turning slightly to take his phone and pointedly set it on the nightstand.

He made a little disappointed noise, whether at the evasion or at the loss of his phone, she wasn’t sure. It didn’t deter him long, and he came towards her again, this time making honest to god grabbing motons with both hands. 

She forced a giggle as she dodged him again, this time by backing up onto the bed, crawling across the still made comforter to the very middle. Staying on her elbows and knees, she kept her ass up in the air invitingly.

“Alright!” the dudebro said, clambering onto the bed behind her. “Right to the good stuff.”

She would have rolled her eyes again, but she was too nervous. This was the part that she thought was most likely to go wrong.

“Be careful though, I just got a new tattoo,” she said as casually as she could, hoping he wasn’t too dumb to take the obious lead in.

He wasn’t. “Um, looks good. That’s a pentagon, right? Are you a witch or something.”

_Pentagram you fucking moron,_ she thought. Aloud, she giggled, “Nah, I just thought it looked cool in the book at the tattoo shop.”

“Yeah, totally,” he said, trying to slip her panties off.

Again she pulled away. “Actually, I’m a little worried they didn’t get the words I wanted right. Would you mind reading to me?”

“Ah, babe. I’m not here for a reading test. I’m here to fuck.”

“Please? It will only take a minute and it will totally get me in the mood.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you know. French is like really, really sexy.”

There was a long pause and she wondered if she was laying the stupidity on a little too thick, but then the dudebro stumbled through the first word of the incantation and she heaved a sigh of relief even as the gathering magic made the air around them thick and hard to breathe. 

The bed bucked behind her as the dudebro tried to pull away, but once started the spell had to be completed. It held him firmly in place and, blessedly, even corrected his pronunciation of the Latin.

When he got to the end, where he repeated “Rednaz qui vocat vos!” three times, Ash buried her head under a pillow, knowing what would come next.

Even so, the flash of light was bright enough to be visible, and the deep voice that came with it still reverberated through her skull. **The invocation is complete.**

The dudebro used his newly returned voice to said, “Wha-” before cutting off with a blood curdling scream.

Ash squeezed the pillow tighter against her head until the scream too cut off in a wet gurgling noise. She felt the bed behind her dip under a suddenly much greater weight. At the same time a fingertip, larger and warmer than before gently traced the new tattoo, its sharp claw just barely scratch against her skin.

**This is new,** the deep voice rumbled.

Ash looked over he shoulder at the huge demon now kneeling behind her. “Yeah well, I know it’s bad luck to get someone’s name tattooed on you, but I thought I’d take the chance.’

When he returned her look with confusion she sighed and said, “I really wanted to see you again, Red.”

He shrugged, seeming at a loss for words, his expressive face still adorably confused and somehow soft. It melted Ash’s heart. 

“I told you I wasn’t looking for a quick fling, didn’t I?”

**Yes, you did. I should have believed you would find a way. Sorry for my lack of faith.**

She grinned up at him, and admitted wryly, “Well, this was a gamble. I was starting to worry that idiot couldn’t read well enough to finish the summoning.”

**You shouldn’t worry, my pet,** Red growled. **Now that I know, I will always find a way to come for you.**

“Come in me more like,” she teased.

Behind her, Red’s groan was not of passion. **You shall be punished for that horrid jest, insolent moral!**

“That’s the idea,” she said, waggling her ass at him enticingly

Something long and undeniably hard pressed against her, making her gasp and writhe.

**Quiet, or your neighbor is going to file a noise complaint again.**

“Life would be easier if you’d drag her nosey ass to hell.”

**Or you could just be quiet.**

“Make me,” she challenged.

He did, though even the full powers of hell couldn’t entirely muffle her moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll not lie, this started as a quick joke and has turned into a whole series.  
> This part is the end of the first story, where Red and Ash cute meet at a demon summoning gone wrong.  
> The second story would have commonplace dating problems: schedule conflicts, meeting the parents, exorcisms.  
> And the third story would end with a cursed and unholy union: Marriage.  
> I’m on the fence about writing it. Encouragement welcome. :”)


End file.
